


Founding

by FantasySwap



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Established Diego/Eudora, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Sibling Incest, Sober Klaus, Threesome M/M/F, Voyeurism, in that they negotiate NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: Sober Klaus is shyer. Sober Klaus is hesitant. Sober Klaus is so non confrontational that when he walks in on his big brother fucking his girlfriend on Klaus’ sofa bed for the third time this week, he doesn’t say a thing.Because that’s a thing that happens now, apparently.





	Founding

It’s not like Klaus asks for trouble.

 

He finds himself in a lot of sticky situations, sure, and often they’re his own fault. He can own up to that. But he really doesn’t think that this can be blamed on him— there’s got to be a line somewhere, and Klaus is drawing it right now. This, this right here, is the line.

 

He’s three weeks out of rehab, staying with Diego and his girlfriend in their tiny one bedroom apartment and he’s horribly, painfully sober. It’s fucking with all sorts of things: Klaus thought he knew himself before. He thought he had spent a good thirteen years coming to terms with his personality and himself in general until he was in a place where he could confidently say he didn’t like what he saw. But now? Sober? Sober Klaus is like a whole new person, and it’s almost fun to discover himself all over again.

 

Oh, he still loves make up and dress up and being obnoxiously loud in the shower. He still loves cracking lewd jokes that make his siblings groan and roll their eyes. But there are subtle differences that only someone who knows him really well would be able to pick up on. Sober Klaus is shyer. Sober Klaus is hesitant. Sober Klaus is so non confrontational that when he walks in on his big brother fucking his girlfriend on Klaus’ sofa bed for the third time this week, he doesn’t say a thing.

 

Because that’s a thing that happens now, apparently.

 

Klaus loves Diego. He’s the only one of all of them who was ever really willing to give Klaus a second chance at, well, life. Klaus was high pretty much twenty four seven until Diego came along, checked him into rehab and told him that as soon as he got out he’d be staying at Diego’s indefinitely so that he could check up on him, make sure Klaus isn’t falling back into his old habits.

 

And it would be wonderful. Diego’s apartment is small but it’s not uncomfortable, and it’s comparative luxury for someone who’s been living on the streets for most of their life. Diego has his room, Klaus has the sofa-bed and Diego has made him promise to eat whatever he wants from the fridge no matter how un-hungry he is. Klaus gets to spend time with his brother and enjoy his life - as much as he can - drug free. It’s great, and he should love it. Except…

 

Except, Eudora.

 

Klaus has nothing against the woman. She’s brilliant in every meaning of the word, and she balances out Diego perfectly. He can see how happy his brother is with her in his life, and that’s something he never wants to take away; Diego deserves to find his happiness away from the fucked up past of the Umbrella Academy, and if that’s with a smart, funny, confident, sexy woman like Eudora Patch then goddamnit Klaus is not going to cause problems.

 

But it turns out that, in addition to being smart and funny and confident and sexy, Eudora is also really fucking horny, all the fucking time. And most of their sexual transgressions end up occurring on Klaus’ bed. Where he sleeps, and eats most of the time as well.

 

And he understands, really, he does. Klaus has been in a few relationships over the years and even when they haven’t been relationships he’s still had a shit ton of sex; he remembers the rushed, desperate bid to remove clothing, to get their mouths on one another, to fuck wherever they could no matter the consequences. If Diego and Eudora want to get their rocks off then more power to them.

 

But does it have to be on his _bed_?

 

And Sober Klaus - combined with Teenage Klaus who still remembers some of his manners - refuses to say anything. Diego and Eudora are being kind enough to let him stay in their apartment whilst he gets sober, and he’s not an easy person to live with. He drinks milk from the carton and puts it back empty. He leaves towels on the bathroom floor and complains when there aren’t any dry ones. He’s a hassle and a burden, and he knows it.

 

Really, Diego and Eudora should be allowed to screw each other stupid wherever they want. It’s their apartment, their life, their sofa. If Klaus was a good guest he’d just laugh about it and think nothing of it, just like Diego and Eudora probably expect him to.

 

It’s just… do they have to do it on Klaus’ _bed_?

 

And maybe it’s Klaus’ imagination playing up, but he’s really starting to believe they’re doing it on purpose, because why else would they leave their room to come and sit on his makeshift bed and get each other off? The walls are thin here, he understands, but whenever they do have the decency to stick to their own bed they still make enough noise to wake the dead. Klaus can’t count the number of times he’s laid awake, thin blanket pulled up around his chin, listening to the sounds of his brother fucking into his girlfriend.

 

They really put on a show, if that’s what they’re doing, and if it’s not then Klaus pities their neighbours. It starts off gradual and tame, just the occasional breathy sigh or a giggle. These are the warning signs: if Klaus hears these he jumps into his bed and pulls the duvet over his head so they absolutely cannot fuck there. Then it descends to moaning, whining, dirty talk. The headboard slamming into the wall so hard the picture frames shake. That’s if Diego is feeling particularly stressed.

 

If Eudora is in charge, it’s slower but no less loud. She rides him, Klaus thinks, because the headboard stays still thankfully but they do not. 

 

He knows what his brother sounds like when he comes. He can identify the different types of sex Diego and Eudora have just by a particular moan, and the worst part isn’t even that it doesn’t repulse him.

 

No, the worst part is that it fucking makes him hard.

 

Klaus is into both men and women. It’s a commonly accepted fact in his household, and in Diego and Eudora’s household as well, so Klaus isn’t surprised his cock fills at the sounds of fucking. It’s just unfortunate, Klaus supposes, that his brain can’t make the link between ‘two people fucking’ and ‘his brother and his brother’s girlfriend fucking’. It’s even more unfortunate, he thinks, the he doesn’t even care.

 

So yeah. It’s a thing that happens now, he guesses, and he just hopes they never find out how much he hates to love it.

 

***

 

It’s also, apparently, a thing that happens in the kitchen as well.

 

Klaus has just got back from one of his NA meetings. He’s hungry, because the only edible things they give out at that meeting are crusty bread rolls and melted butter packs, and thanks, but hard pass. He’s peckish and his cravings are a little worse than usual today. If he could get his hands on even just a joint he thinks his hands might stop shaking and he might be able to think straight without getting distracted.

 

And then he walks into the kitchen, and promptly gets distracted. Eudora is up on the kitchen table wearing one of Diego’s oversized t-shirt but no trousers. Her legs are long and slender and, Christ, Klaus should stop looking but he really can’t tear his eyes away from the soft looking skin of her inner thigh.

 

Then there’s Diego, who is straddling one of their kitchen chairs with his arms looped underneath Eudora’s knees, and whose face is very much buried between her legs. She has one hand on the table behind her, supporting her, and one hand tangled into Diego’s thick, dark hair. It’s a beautiful sight, really, her fingers curling and tugging on Diego’s head to control him, to push him closer to her. She’s riding his face right there on the table where they all have ‘family dinners’, and they’re both making the most indecent noises Klaus has ever heard.

 

Klaus is hard. Klaus is watching Diego eat Eudora out at their kitchen table like it’s an everyday occurrence and his cock is so hard inside his sweats that it feels like he can’t breathe. His hands twitch and he’s just about press his palm flat over his dick just to alleviate some pressure - or turn around and leave, he’s not really thinking in advance - when Eudora’s eyes flutter open and centre on him.

 

She doesn’t even look surprised, is the first thing Klaus notices. She sees him, takes in his posture and the way his sweatpants are slightly tented by the erection he clearly has, and she smiles.

 

“Fuck,” she gasps, letting her head drop back between her shoulders, seemingly unbothered that Klaus is there and watching them like a fucking creep. “That’s it, baby. Right there.”

 

She encourages Diego both verbally and physically, and Klaus can practically imagine the look on his brother’s face: spit and slick dribbling down his chin, lips bruised and red, eyes dark from arousal. God, they make for an attractive couple and Klaus feels a little blessed just being allowed to watch them.

 

Then he imagines Diego’s expression if he were to turn around and catch his brother creeping on him. He’d be disgusted, probably. Betrayed. He’d want Klaus out of the house and he’d keep all his knives in check if Klaus were lucky. He gets a vaguely sick feeling in his stomach, but his cock remains hard and he can’t walk away now. Not when he doesn’t know how it ends.

 

He does know how it ends, of course. It ends with Eudora’s legs wrapped around Diego’s head, with Eudora screaming and Diego making muffled noises as he jerks off wetly. It ends with Klaus’ cock dribbling precome and staining his trousers, and then running to the bathroom to take a freezing cold shower before Diego can turn around and catch him because he just watched his brother have sex, he’s so fucking disgusting and he deserves to punish himself for that.

 

Did Eudora want him to see? Is that why she smiled, why she didn’t say anything? Because this is his issue: as much as he likes it, it’s his brother she’s in a relationship. And as much as he loves Diego, he can never tell him. He’s seen how happy Eudora makes him, and if telling him would just take that happiness away then there’s no way he can do it.

 

It’s alright at the moment anyway. It’s tame. He consoles himself with the thought that if it gets any more intense than this he’ll mention it to Diego, and until then he doesn’t have to worry about it.

 

***

 

He does.

 

Klaus is feeling ill one day. Not _sick_ sick, not the gross-flu-fever kind that leaves you with a stuffy nose and a hacking cough. He’s dope sick, he thinks, even though he hasn’t been high in over a month. Anti-dope sick, maybe, like an aftershock of withdrawal. Whatever it is, his body feels shaky and he’s tired and he just wants to lie in his little sofa bed and sulk forever, so he does.

 

Diego went out ten minutes ago to get some noodles to make soup with. He’s honest to god making soup for Klaus, and if that isn’t the cutest thing then Klaus doesn’t know what is. It makes his heart swell to think that from the ashes of a broken legacy, Diego carved his own identity that has nothing to do with Reginald. He’s not just angry or bitter or aggressive. He’s kind and caring, and he’s making Klaus soup because he’s feeling bad.

 

Eudora is still in the house. In fact, she’s sitting right next to where Klaus is curled up on the sofa smothered in three layers of blankets and propped up with a cushion, flicking through channels to find something half decent. When she doesn’t find anything she flops back with a dramatic sigh and kicks her feet up onto the coffee table, throwing the remote to the side.

 

“Boring,” she declares, and Klaus tries not to feel a little wooden in her presence. They haven’t talked about the whole, her seeing him see her during sex thing. Klaus has done his best to avoid being alone with either of them, but this seems to be unavoidable and now, shit, she’s looking at him with a glint in her eye that Klaus has seen on dope fiends and sex addicts.

 

And now brilliant women in happy, committed relationships, apparently.

 

“How are you feeling, Klaus?” She asks, inching closer and then inexplicably snuggling into him, lifting the cocoon of blankets a little so that her right side is pressed up against Klaus’ left side. The heat from her skin seeps through and eases Klaus’ shivering a little, leaving him with goosebumps wherever their bodies touch and an restless, buzzing sensation under his skin. Eudora smells lovely, like all his favourite perfumes rolled into one, and her hair is so pretty. So soft, when he reaches out to touch it, before he catches himself and snatches his hand bank, embarrassed.

 

“Better,” He tells her honestly, because it’s the truth and he doesn’t think he could lie to either of them if he tried. His head lolls back against the back of the sofa and he stares at her blatantly. She’s alternating between looking at him and looking at the TV indifferently as though she really couldn’t care less whether Klaus is inspecting her or not. Klaus is just beginning to relax and intense himself slightly when, out of nowhere, he feels Eudora’s hand on his leg.

 

He’s wearing a skirt, is the thing. Whenever he’s feeling unhappy or unwell or even just a little bummed he finds one of his nicest skirts and kicks about the house in it. It’s a reminder, he decides, of the control he has over his life now. Reginald can’t tell him not to wear a skirt, his fucked up brain can’t tell him he needs the pills to survive. Simple as that.

 

‘Simple as that’ equates to Eudora’s light fingertips gliding over the skin of his inner thigh, over the silky material of this particular skirt and then settling over his cock. No hesitation, no shyness, no hint of Sober Klaus anywhere near her aura. He gasps and stiffens and his hips jump involuntarily. He knows she can feel him under her palm, hardening and rising to meet the pressure she’s created, and his face flushes because of it.

 

“That’s good, Klaus,” She says, and then grinds the ball of her palm into his cock. “That’s real good.”

 

It’s easy for her to curl her fingers around the solid outline of Klaus’ cock and start stroking him off, slow and gentle and tender, through the fabric. She has incredible hands, soft but strong, and he’s leaking within no time, chest heaving and eyes half lidded still staring at her as his cock jumps in her hand.

 

“Fuck, Eudora,” he gasps, squeezes his eyes shut like that’ll help turn him off any. “We gotta stop.”

 

“Glad you feel good now, Klaus.” She says, still stroking him at that unbearably slow pace until he’s writhing, tears building up in the back of his throat. “All we want is for you to feel good.”

 

“But Diego—” Klaus cries, and that’s all he can say before the door is clicking open and the man himself is bustling in through the door, struggling with the bags in his hands. The bags that probably have a bunch of comfort food for Klaus in there because Diego is a good brother and he gets comfort food for his sick brother. Klaus, on the other hand, is an evil brother who is letting his brother’s girlfriend jerk him off fucking _in_ _front_ _of_ _his_ _brother_.

 

“Hey, guys.” Diego calls, heaving a sigh of relief once he’s got everything out of his hands and onto the kitchen counter. Klaus can’t reply; he’s frozen, one hand gripping into the arm of the sofa hard enough to hurt and the other up to his face, knuckles bitten between his teeth as he tries to stop himself from crying out. Eudora’s hand has moved underneath his skirt now, stroking him off skin on skin and it’s good. It’s so good. Nobody has touched Klaus other than himself in so long and Eudora is so gentle, so insistent, he feels like he’s about to come straight away. This will add to the list of things Klaus will never forgive himself for.

 

“Eudora,” he tries again, whispering, tears in his eyes. “Diego—”

 

“Diego!” Eudora calls, catching Klaus’ eye and smiling. It’s not malicious - Eudora would never do anything maliciously - but it’s far from innocent. Klaus shivers because surely, _surely_ , she’s not about to do what Klaus thinks she’s about to do. She’s not about to draw Diego’s attention to them. _Surely_.

 

“What’s up?” Diego replies, voice getting closer.

 

“Klaus isn’t cooperating.” She complains jokingly, in the same tone of voice she uses to complain to Diego about Klaus changing the channel when he wants to watch Project Runway or Dance Moms.

 

“What’s he doing now?” Diego asks, the smile in his voice perfectly audible.

 

And what the fuck exactly is going on here? Diego is is almost standing behind the sofa and Eudora’s hand is still on his dick and he still feels like he’s about to come and cry at the same time, but he can’t let either of those things happen because Diego.

 

And then Eudora looks straight at him, circles her thumb over the slit of his cock and says, very clearly, “He’s trying not to come.”

 

Klaus can hear Diego stop still, can hear the little intake of breath, and he lets out a broken sob that he just can’t keep in anymore. This is it. He had thought Eudora could never be malicious but clearly he was wrong, because she’s gone and lost him the only brother that actually still likes him. No, she didn’t do that he supposes, he did it himself when he didn’t stop her. He’ll be homeless again but then again he probably deserves that, and worse, Diego will be fucking heartbroken.

 

But then Diego reaches the sofa, and he puts a hand on the back of it on either side of Klaus’ head to lean over. Very slowly he reaches down and peels away the blankets away to reveal Klaus: skirt rucked up around his waist, cock hard and flushed red and beading precome at the tip, and Eudora’s delicate fingers wrapped around it, working him until he literally fucking cries. He’s never felt so exposed.

 

“Is that so?” Diego hums, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa and take Klaus’ hand between him. Klaus, confused and turned on and trying not to come, digs his stubby fingernails into Diego’s skin instead. “I didn’t know he was into that. Then again, you do like to spring things on people.”

 

“I do not! You’re just biased.” Eudora laughs, looking at Diego. They’re engaged in a full conversation with each other like she’s not jerking Klaus off at a maddeningly slow pace until he can’t stop his hips from fucking up into her hand. He’s sure his face is flushed red, there are tears welling in his eyes and his bottom lip is trembling.

 

Then Eudora turns to Klaus as though to explain. “Diego’s just cranky because I came to his office to surprise him the other day. You fuck at work _one_ _time_ and suddenly you’re ‘unpredictable’. Crazy, right Klaus?”

 

Klaus is speechless. He’s really not sure what the fuck is happening here, but he knows that if he tried to speak his voice would break.

 

“To be fair, though,” Diego continues, hand carding through Klaus’ hair. He rubs the pad of his thumb across Klaus’ cheek to wipe away a stray tear. “It was incredible. I’d tell you that she’s really fucking good, Klaus, but you look like you already know that.” Eudora and Diego share a laugh.

 

“She’s really good with her mouth too.” Diego continues, and, shit, why is he telling Klaus this? Why is he not getting angry and upset and throwing Klaus out? “The things she can do with her tongue… fuck.”

 

And then Klaus sees that Diego is hard in his jeans. He lays a hand flat over his crotch and grinds into it slowly, eyes falling closed with pleasure. He lets out a quiet moan and Klaus can’t help but subconsciously lick his lips.

 

Diego is hot. He’s known that since they were kids; he’s always been attracted to him, and if he were just another guy Klaus met in a bar he’d have no problem going home with him. But he didn’t meet Diego in a bar. Diego is his brother - and that may be okay for Allison and Luther but Klaus has always doubted Diego would let something like this fly - and he is in a relationship already. Turns out Klaus was mistaken about a few things, then.

 

“You’re not too shabby yourself.” Eudora shares a sweet smile with Diego that is completely unfitting of the situation. “Actually, why don’t you…”

 

Diego raises an eyebrow and looks to Klaus, who is looking at him with wide, confused eyes. “You want that?” He asks. “Want my mouth on you?”

 

“Diego, what— I— _what_?” Klaus replies smartly.

 

Diego smiles indulgently. “Okay, little bro. You’re alright, here you go.” And then he slinks off the arm of the sofa and kneels on the floor in between Klaus’ legs. He looks up once, to Eudora who nods encouragingly, then to Klaus who stares in baffled wonderment, before ducking his head and taking the tip of Klaus’ cock into his mouth. Klaus cries out and shudders, bites his bottom lip. He was already close to blowing his load with just Eudora’s hand on him, how can he last through this?

 

Diego bobs his head slowly; Eudora rests her hand on his head and weaves her fingers into his hair, and Klaus is reminded of the other day, watching Diego eat her out. She urges him down gradually until he’s taking more and more of Klaus’ cock into his mouth, until his lips are almost sealed tight around the base of his cock.

 

Klaus can barely think straight. It’s been so long and Diego’s mouth is so warm and wet, it feels like fucking heaven. Eudora was right - he’s not too shabby with his mouth - because then he does something with his tongue that makes Klaus head fall back and his hand fly up to slap over his own mouth.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Eudora tells him, peeling his hand away from his mouth slowly and bringing it towards her. She drags Klaus’ fingers over her lips, over her tongue until Klaus is crying and shaking and hypersensitive all over, and then she brings them further down. Klaus isn’t sure when she kicked off her pants - probably when Diego started sucking his cock - but she’s naked from the waist down now, and she guides Klaus’ finger into her. It’s slow at first, and it’s been a while since Klaus fingered anyone let alone a girl, so it feels a little foreign to him for a while. She’s wet and tight around his finger, but he slides in easy up to the second knuckle and she moans in relief so he can’t be doing too badly.

 

“Fuck, that’s good.” She gasps, fingers tightening in Diego’s hair and pushing his head down a little harder than usual so that he slips, falls forward onto Klaus’ cock. Klaus’ hips jump at the sudden movement and the tip of his cock slides just barely into Diego’s throat. Diego gags.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Eudora says, breathless. “God, you look so different I forget sometimes that you’re brothers. You’re both so— so different.” Really? Because Klaus is having a hard time forgetting right about now. Even so, he’s moving his finger independently now, fucking it into her in time with the bobbing of Diego’s head.

 

“He has,” she starts, grinding down on Klaus’ fingers when she guides a second one into her. “His fingers. Longer than yours, Di, he’s so fucking deep in me. Diego’s are thicker, you see. He gets four of them inside me, sometimes. Likes to see me stretch.”

 

Klaus is fingering his brother’s girlfriend and is being sucked off by his brother, but for some reason this information feels too personal. Like he’s just a guest in their perfect little life, and he doesn’t deserve to know their habits or likes and dislikes. Even so, everything is building up far too quickly and it’s going to be over real quickly if Diego keeps going.

 

At least Eudora looks like she’s close behind, grinding down onto Klaus’ fingers with her bottom lip between her teeth, sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. She’s so fucking wet, and it’s practically dripping down Klaus’ fingers.

 

“Diego,” Klaus gasps, familiar warmth building up, pressure and sparks all over his body until he feels like he’s going to burst. “ _Diego_.”

 

“It’s okay,” Eudora pants at him, one hand running through Diego’s hair and now the other hand running through Klaus’. It’s comforting, innocent in a way, or it would be if she wasn’t fucking herself on Klaus’ fingers and guiding Klaus’ dick into Diego’s throat.

 

“It’s okay,” she repeats, thumbing drool from Diego’s chin. “You can come in his mouth. He loves that.”

 

Klaus comes. He’s powerless to stop it, Just rides the waves of pleasure and the silky, warm wetness of Diego’s mouth until he’s empty and drained. Diego pulls off Klaus’ cock, stumbling up from the floor on shaky, coltish legs and practically falling on top of Eudora, tugging her lips apart with his fingertips and kissing her wet and messy. Klaus’ come dribbles out of their mouths and Klaus— fuck, Klaus whimpers.

 

Then there’s a nudge at his finger, just a slight change in sensation, and he looks down to see one of Diego’s fingers nudging at his own. Klaus has two fingers inside her now but Diego’s middle finger slides into her easy as that. Diego holds her still with a hand on her hip, and Klaus has to move his wrist again; they fuck into her in a disorganised rhythm until she’s trembling on their fingers, eyes squeezed shut and one hand buried in each of their hair.

 

Klaus knows when she comes, because she clenches around their fingers erratically and moans, louder than Klaus thinks he’s ever heard her moan before. They keep their fingers inside her until she’s finished shaking, until she’s trembling from each little brush inside her so that Klaus knows it must be too much. Then Diego is gripping Klaus’ wrist gently and sliding both of their fingers out together, bringing Klaus’ hand to his lips and wrapping them around the two fingers that were inside Eudora.

 

Eudora sighs, sounding satisfied, and turns to Klaus.

 

“Look at him,” she smiles, breathless and dopey. “He’s so fucking hard for it. Honestly, he can be such a whore sometimes. What do you want to do about him?”

 

Klaus, still not entirely sure what’s been going on for the last fifteen minutes, blinks. “What?” He asks.

 

“You want to suck him off? You want to watch me suck him off?” Eudora suggests. “I’d ride him but he looks like he’d come too soon for that to be worth my while.”

 

Diego lets out a noise that Klaus has to call a whine, and it’s so uncharacteristic coming from his tough big brother than Klaus can only marvel at it. Eudora slips off the sofa fluidly and lands on her knees in front of Diego, who is standing with his feet shoulder width apart and his cock tenting the fabric of his jeans very, very obviously.

 

“Hands behind your back, Di baby.” Eudora instructs, then smiles up at him. She peers over her shoulder and gestures encouragingly. “C’mon, Klaus. Get down here. Don’t you want to repay your big brother?”

 

Her hands work deftly at Diego’s zipper as Klaus crawls off the sofa and towards the pair. He sits back on his knees next to Eudora, watching her with an impressed sort of confusion as she works Diego’s cock out of his boxers and strokes it twice, pointing it at Klaus.

 

“Here, Klaus,” she smiles sweetly. “Hold this for me, will you?”

 

Klaus reaches out with trembling hands and curls his fingers around Diego’s cock: it’s hard and warm in his hand, and Klaus can feel it pulsing as he traces his fingertips lightly over the velvety skin. Diego’s hips twitch but he keeps his hands behind his back dutifully, doesn’t move from the position Eudora put him in.

 

Eudora leans forward and takes just the tip of Diego’s cock into her mouth, suckles on the head and urges Klaus to keep stroking when he stops to watch her. He can feel Diego watching him and his cheeks heat up, but he doesn’t stop again, keeping his wrist moving fluidly and his grip just tight enough to have Diego letting out, ‘ah, ah,’ sounds on every flick of his wrist.

 

“Klaus,” Eudora speaks as she pulls off and rests the tip of Diego’s cock on her bottom lip. A string of saliva and precome connects her lips to Diego’s dick. “Feel free to join in any time.”

 

That’s all she says about it - she doesn’t tell him to do anything like she told Diego - but Klaus kind of wants to anyway. It feels a lot like the first time he got high: desire to do something bad mixed with guilt and a little bit of fear at being caught. Except he can’t really be caught this time, because he’s right there on display.

 

He starts by kissing the shaft, gently with soft lips, as Eudora takes more and more into her mouth. Diego groans, so Klaus lets his tongue drift out and swirl over the skin, drawing lazy figure of eight patterns and leaving trails of saliva over him. Diego really is close to coming, because Klaus sees his toes curl and when he lets out a whimper Eudora reaches over and takes Klaus’ hand in hers, just holding it.

 

Klaus feels it when Diego comes, feels it against his lips as his cock throbs with the force of his orgasm. Eudora catches most of it in her mouth but come still escapes from the corners of her lips, drips down her chin and smears across her cheek when she rubs it against Diego’ softening cock.

 

Then, she places a soft hand on the side of Klaus’ face and brings him towards her. Kissing a woman is a lot different to kissing a man for Klaus in that they’re softer, more gentle, and it’s usually a lot less rough. Eudora kisses like this, but at the same time she shares Diego’s come with him and slides her tongue into his mouth, not backing off until Klaus has swallowed it all down and is beginning to feel a little woozy, a little dizzy, from oxygen deprivation.

 

Klaus slumps with his back against the sofa, breathless and panting. His skirt is still ducked up around his thighs and he has the distinct taste of come in his mouth, but he’s sated and exhausted and kind of just wants to sleep for a thousand years.

 

He misses Eudora standing up and kissing Diego deeply, wetly, right in front of him. But then both of them are leaning down and getting an arm around Klaus’ shoulders, heaving him up between them and carrying him away from the living room.

 

“What,” he frowns, confused not for the first time today. “But my bed—”

 

“Shh,” Diego hums into his ear, kicking open the door to his and Eudora’s bedroom. They lay Klaus down on their bed and crawl in on top of the blankets either side of him. He’s too tired to question this right now, but it makes warmth spill and spread through his chest. He tangles his legs with Eudora’s and pushes his forehead against Diego’s chest.

 

“We thought we were going to have to write you instructions before you actually joined in, Jesus Klaus.” Diego laughs a little, petting Klaus’ hair. Klaus does not have the wherewithal to analyse this statement fully, so he whines and nuzzles his face closer into Diego.

 

Diego slings an arm over him, and behind him he can feel Eudora doing the same thing, can feel their fingers intertwining over his hip. They’re happy, he thinks, with each other and with him. Maybe he can be happy here too.


End file.
